My New Friend
by Whose Line Hero
Summary: A new doctor arrives at Sacred Heart... Simple enough until I finish this. : For my friend Alice, the most Scrubs obsessed person I know :
1. Chapter 1

MY NEW FRIEND

MY NEW FRIEND

JD'S POV

_When you work at a hospital, every day is slightly different. Sure, you're maybe taking samples from what normally goes down the pan, and changing IV after IV, but every single case is different._

JD walks through hospital doors. Turk and Elliot join him on both sides as they walk purposely forward through the corridor. JD snaps on a pair of latex gloves.

"Talk to me."

Elliot flings out a clipboard and reads it as they keep striding forwards.

"Guy, 43, got hit by a car. Damage to liver, but kidney failing."

JD just keeps walking.

"Turk. That dude who crashed this morning. Talk to Doug."

Turk veers off to the side and out of sight.

"I'm on it."

Elliot glances back at the clipboard.

"Girl, 14, passed out after intentionally swallowing ink in school."

JD turns his head to Elliot.

"You know what to do."

Elliot veers out of sight too.

"Chocolate milkshake and tissues coming right up."

JD reaches the end of the corridor and bumps into Dr Cox. The serious face and confident striding stops straight away.

"Watch it, Marissa."

JD stumbles back a step and shakes his shoulders.

"Sorry Dr Cox."

Dr Cox looks back at the chart he was holding and then shoves it into JD's hands.

"Today, Mary, your dreams come true, with a little girl with se-h-eriously bad control of her bowls who you just might be able to relate to, so I hope you have those gloves on tight Jenny because otherwise someone's going to need a shower."

JD looks sad, doesn't say anything but starts to shuffle off when Dr Kelso steps into the scene.

"OK, everyone shut right up and listen."

Everyone turns around, and while the distraction is there JD drops the chart for the little girl into an unsuspecting intern's hands.

"We have a new doctor in our midst today. She has been transferred from a hospital in England as we desperately need someone to help with the diagnosis's here. So all be nice to the new girl, kids. Ted."

Kelso smiles his 'Kelso' smile and walks off with Ted trailing behind him.

Dr Cox turns round to JD.

"Well, Kylie, even though you have a new playmate joining you at lunchtime, your work is not going to magically disappear. Off you go then."

JD just looks at Dr Cox.

"Chop chop!"

_Aha hah ha! I doubt if he'll find me during my lolly-time with Chocolate Bear…_

JD turns around, hiding the fact that he no longer has the chart and jogs off around the corner to hide and wait for Turk in the call room.


	2. Chapter 2

MY NEW FRIEND

MY NEW FRIEND

JD's POV

_I remember how nervous I was when I first joined Sacred Heart, and how hard it was to make new friends. I think we all remembered this and wanted to make each new person feel welcome…_

Intern comes over and nervously tries to take ketchup bottle.

Everything goes to slow motion as the intern's shaky hand gets closer and closer to the bottle.

Turk watches the hand take the bottle, and then takes action…

Turk stands up in a flash

"Put the bottle down, and put your hands in the air!"

Intern looks terrified, drops the bottle and throws his hands up, backs away a few steps, then runs off out the lunch hall.

Turk looks pleased with himself, picks up the bottle and holds it to his chest.

Carla gives Turk the look as you see the intern in the distance trip and fly over a trolley in the corridor.

"Turk! You shouldn't be so hard on the interns!"

"What?! Did you see how close he was to getting away with taking my ketchup?"

Carla sighs disbelievingly and goes back to her lunch.

Meanwhile JD watches the new doctor eat alone on the corner table.

"Hey, guys, I think we better go over there."

"That's a good idea. In fact, that's a NICE idea. See Turk? Some people are NICE."

JD, Elliot, Turk and Carla pick up their trays and go over to the table. The new doctor looks up, smiles and shifts over slightly to make room for them.

"Hi. You looked a little lonely over here, so we were wondering if you'd like some company…" He trails off slightly as he realises he basically called her a loner.

"Yeah… Coughs I'm JD by the way."

She looks up from her lunch.

"Cool. I'm Alice."

Slightly awkward silence

JD gives Turk a quick 'look' then goes back to Alice. He breathes in, about to speak when Alice interrupts.

"Do you know what you have to do to get some ketchup round here?"

Turk tries to hide the bottle under the table. Carla rolls her eyes and kicks him.

"Ow! Fine…"

Carla gives him the look again.

"Fine!"

Turk passes the ketchup to Alice.

"Danke schön."

JD and Turk look puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Oh. Sorry, I should stop saying that."

They still look confused.

Alice catches on and leans forward slightly.

"It means 'thanks' in German."

JD and Turk both 'Ohhh' in understanding and look impressed.

Elliot looks exasperated.

"Oh my God, I thought you would have learnt that by now."

Alice looks interested.

"Awesome! You speak German too?"

Elliot gives Alice her 'proud-of-herself' smile.

"Yep. Learnt it in school. It really helps around here."

Turk still had his eyes on Alice using the ketchup.

"Just… Don't use too much. OK?"

Alice smirks. JD ignores Turk and is still fascinated by someone else knowing German.

"So, do you know, like, LOADS of German?"

JD FANTASY

Alice stands up, and is suddenly dressed in full German uniform with a little moustache.

She salutes, and says "JA, COMMANDANT!"

JD COMES BACK

He shakes his head a little and tunes into what Alice is saying.

"Yeah. I took it for GCSE in school too, so I know a lot of words."

Elliot perks up and joins in the conversation.

"Great! We can give Todd some more 'great phrases'. He won't believe me."

Alice looks over at her.

"Who?"

Elliot points over at Todd.

"Todd. He keeps asking how to say stuff to 'impress the ladies'. Only if they knew WHAT he actually said."

Carla and Elliot start laughing. Carla snorts a little then tells Alice more.

"For instance, this morning, he asked me what 'I am hot stuff' was. Now he's going around telling people he has one testicle."

Alice laughs in disbelief.

"Ha! Which one is he again?"

JD cuts in.

"He's the one who will come over to investigate the 'new chick doctor' in about 5, 4, 3, 2…"

Todd struts over from his table over to Alice. He stands looking 'manly' in front of her.

"Hey, I heard you're new. So if you want to know…"

He forgets the line, and looks at Carla for reassurance. She whispers the line to him.

"Oh yeah! If you're looking for it, tengo un testículo_._"

He turns to JD and Turk.

"High five!"

His unique 'give-the-Todd-a-high-five' smile fades as the whole table laughs at him.

When they all calmed down laughing Alice replied.

"You might want to add 'und ich habe es in meinem Ballettsack verlassen.'"

Elliot starts snorting and laughing. Alice joins in, as they both speak German. Todd looks confused, but then he smiles again.

"Another foreign chick! Cool! Foreign five!"

Alice moves to high five Todd, but JD catches her arm just in time.

"No Alice. You must learn never to high five the Todd."

She lowers her arm and turns to face him.

"Why not?"

"Because he never deserves it."

Todd still stands there with his hand in the air, his face falling yet again.

"Anyone?"

JD puts on his firm face and turns to Todd.

"No, Todd."

Todd looks upset.

"Please?"

JD just lifts his eyebrow slightly and Todd slowly turns and walks away miserably.

Carla finishes her lunch and steals some of Turk's pudding.

"Hey!"

Carla pouts slightly.

"Come on baby, it's just a bit of pudding!"

Turk snatches up his tray and the ketchup bottle and gets up from the table.

"They stole my ketchup, and now it's my pudding. Next thing you know they'll ALL be crowding around me at lunch, stealing my chips, my burger…"

He walks away quietly ramble-complaining to himself, finishes his pudding and moves to clear his stuff.

Carla moves to stand up too.

"I've gotta go. Laverne said I had tons of papers to sort out, so if we're going out tonight I better start now. See you guys."

Carla walks away as Elliot and JD mumble 'bye's. Alice plays with her pudding slightly.

"I was wondering…"

JD and Elliot focus their attention back on her.

"Yeah?"

"Who exactly is who around here?"

JD and Elliot exchange glances. JD cuts in first.

"That, my friend, you will learn in time."

JD and Elliot both finish lunch and move to clear.

Elliot walks away, but JD remembers something and turns around.

"By the way, what did that German you said to Todd mean?"

Alice smirks again.

"It meant 'and I left it in my Ballet bag'."

JD looked over at Todd trying to chat up some intern girl, and suppressed a laugh as he heard "tengo un testículo und ich habe es in meinem Ballettsack verlassen".


End file.
